No Better
by keepyourheart
Summary: You're no better than me, you're no number one. Lilly/Oliver.


**HANNAH MONTANA: No Better**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Hannah Montana, or the song No Better. All I own is the plot.

**AUTHORS NOTE: **So this is actually kind of a pointless story, but I really wanted to write another songfic. The song is called _No Better _by _Malese Jow. _If you haven't listened to her, check out her MySpace! Also, if you would life a songfic written to a song of your choice, I am now taking requests! So send me a message and we'll talk :)

-

_Baby can I have a moment of your precious time?  
So you and I can get it out just for a little while_

"Stay here, I'll be right back ok?" Oliver reached out, his black sharpie between his thumb and pointer finger, signing the pictures and papers that were being shoved in his direction. All around the flashes were going off, taking his pictures as girls screamed and reached out for him.

Sighing, Lilly crossed her arms across her chest as an uncountable number of girls threw themselves at him. They were all begging him to pose for a picture, which would undoubtedly end up as their MySpace default for the next year or so.

"Whatever," She huffed, watching her best friend stand up from the table and walk right into the growing crowd. This always happened – ever since Oliver performed in that stupid school talent show, people had been all over him. Including some pretty big record executives. But that was two years ago – and he had turned from a nobody, into a _somebody. _Somebody, who everyone wanted a piece of. Forget Zac Efron, and the Jonas Brothers – Oliver Oken was the big thing right now. His music was a hit and his fan base was continuously growing.

Ten minutes had passed, and once all the girls had left the little corner café, Oliver returned to the table. His face was flushed, and his shaggy brown hair was out of its usual perfect place.

"Sorry Lills," He replied, a small smile on his face.

Poking at the brown chicken occupying her plate, Lilly cast her eyes downward as she pushed and pulled the small pieces around. It was as if he didn't care anymore. Sure she didn't expect him to ignore his fans, but what she did expect was for Oliver to pay her some attention. They were best friends – they always had been best friends. But lately, it was as if everyone else in the world was more important than her. All she wanted was some time alone with her childhood friend.

_I'm gonna be straight up, not gonna lie  
'Cause I've had enough  
I've had enough of.._

Pushing back the dark brown wooden chair, Lilly dropped the metal fork onto her plate, causing a loud _clunk _to erupt. "You know what?" She started, standing up from the chair and slinging her navy blue jacket over her arm. "I think I gotta go."

Oliver looked up at her, his eyebrows knitted in confusion, while his head was slightly cocked to the side. "What? Why?"

She sighed inwardly. Opening her mouth to reply, Lilly was interrupted by a loud shriek.

"Oh my gosh! Oh gosh, you're Oliver Oken!" The teenage girl shrieked, as her hands flew up to her mouth. The blood rushed to her cheeks as she noticed everyone in the small café staring at her. Lilly shook her head as Oliver smiled, and signed the little index card that the blonde girl had thrust at him.

"Do you think you could take a picture?" The girl asked, holding out her small silver digital camera.

Placing a fake, cheesy smile on her face, Lilly accepted the camera and waited for the two to get into position.

"Ok smile," They smiled and Lilly turned the camera upward, focusing on the roof through the little screen as the picture flashed. Smiling to herself, she turned the camera off and handed it back to the girl who had a permanent grin on her face. Wait until she saw the picture of the…oops, roof instead of her and the famous, gorgeous, handsome, Oliver Oken.

"Bye Oliver thanks for the lunch for one," She mumbled, as her sneakers took her out the front door and onto the busy street.

_You don't know everything you've put me through  
Just step aside  
Been blinded by the spotlight_

As her feet carried her down the busy, crowded street of Malibu, Lilly shoved her hands deep into the pockets of her cut off jean shorts. The sun was extremely hot today as it beat down on her bare shoulders. The whole walk home, Lilly only had one thing… well more like person, on her mind.

Oliver.

No doubt he had changed. Everyone changed when they were thrust into the spotlight. No matter how humble you seem, there is always a small part of you who craves the attention – the fame, the praises, and the glory. Oliver appeared down to earth, but he was changing. He was forgetting about the 'little people' that had stuck with him through everything. He was forgetting about his best friends.

_You're no better than me  
You're no number one  
Baby, without you I see  
You're not at all what I thought you'd be_

Three days had passed, and Lilly hadn't heard a word from Oliver. But she knew he had been busy preparing for his big hometown show. In a few weeks, his North American tour was going to kick off. This was his first ever tour and he was more than excited.

Even though she was still angry with him – Lilly showed up at the concert. No matter how big of a jerk Oliver was, she would always support him.

"Lilly!" He called, pushing past a bunch of 'important' people that were hanging around backstage. Everyone was running around, perfecting everything, and making sure that everything was going to run smoothly. Even though the first opening band was just starting their second song, Oliver was ready to go – and he was pumped.

Lifting her right hand into the air, Lilly gave him a tiny wave before he embraced her into a tight hug. "Hey."

"Can you believe all the people who showed up?" He asked his voice full of excitement. "And they're all here to see me!"

It took a lot of will power, but Lilly managed not to roll her eyes. "Well I hear the opening bands are pretty awesome too…" Her voice trailed off as he raised his eyebrows.

"Please, they sound like you do in the shower," Sending her a playful wink, and a soft nudge Oliver chuckled.

Oh, so now she was a bad singer? He must have noticed the annoyed expression on her face, because he quickly straightened and stopped laughing.

"No offence or anything – it's just that well… you didn't exactly get the singing gene if you know what I mean."

"Right," Her voice was as flat as a popped beach ball.

An awkward silence fell over the two. Scuffing her black and white converse shoes against the ground, Lilly was thankful when Oliver's manager finally walked over to him, telling him to get in position.

"Wish me luck?" He smiled, taking her hand in his own.

Wanting to just walk away and head home, Lilly looked down at her small hand in Oliver's.

"Knock em dead."

_Every time that I try you come along and pass me by  
Baby notice me, just for once  
For who I am not what you want_

The show had ended half an hour ago, and Lilly hated to admit it – but Oliver had been great. He _was _a great performer.

The small venue had been cleared, and all that was left was random pieces of trash scattered around the seats. The stage crew was packing up the equipment, and Oliver was off to the side with a red plastic cup in his hand. Lilly was sitting in the very last row, watching him laugh and joke around with the opening band. It was amazing how he could pretend to be friends with them, when he thought their music sucked.

Before joining the other world known as Hollywood, Oliver had never been two faced. He had always been the nice guy, the one who anyone could befriend. Now, he was a totally different person.

Standing up from the plastic chair, Lilly made her way over to the stage and jumped up.

"So, how was the show?" Oliver asked, his eyes were twinkling.

She shrugged. "I had to go to the bathroom – sorry I missed it," She turned to the other band. "You guys sounded great! I can't believe you're not signed."

Out of the corner of her eye, Lilly noticed a quick flash of anger pass over Oliver's face. But he quickly hid it, and put on a smile. "It's all right – you've seen me perform. Hey I was thinking – maybe one day we could get you into the studio with me. The record guys could just remix your voice and we could do a duet! How awesome would that be?"

She didn't answer. She didn't have to – he knew what the answer would be, just by the glare she was giving him.

"Or not."

"I'm not a singer, you know that," She retorted, her voice was cold as ice.

The other band, took this as their cue to leave, and now the two childhood friends were alone.

"I know, I was just thinking – if I'm in this industry, you should be too."

"I'm fine where I am – I don't need to be famous."

"Ok, Lilly chill seriously. What did I strike a nerve?" He asked, a pained expression clouding over his face.

"No – I'm just sick of you telling me this! You're trying to make me into someone I don't want to be, and I'm sick of it!" Her temper was rising, and a mad Lilly was never a good one.

Oliver held his hands out in defense. "Ok whoa, I just thought that you wanted this too."

"Well I don't."

Turning on her heel Lilly hightailed it out of the venue, and out into the warm air. The street was empty, and she was alone.

It had felt good to stand up to Oliver like she did. Never had that happened before. She usually just let him walk all over her – let him do and say what he wanted to, and kept her pretty little mouth shut. But now she had said what was on her mind, and it felt good.

She was no longer a push over – she was Lilly Truscott, and she was taking a stand.

_Break me down to build that legend in your own mind  
Sorry that I couldn't be another "yes man"  
Sit back and watch while you command attention all the time  
'Cause I'm fed up  
I'm fed up with..  
You don't know everything you've put me through  
Just step aside  
Been blinded by the spotlight_

_- _

**Yeah, kinda pointless. But whatever.**


End file.
